La réalité c'est l'illusion créée par l'absence de drogues
by Senestra Sylwaen
Summary: C'est drôle comme on pense ne pas tomber aussi facilement de l'autre côté, qu'on croit être assez fort pour ne pas céder à cette pression. Mais une personne peut absolument tout faire basculer, comme le vent qui balaierait les feuilles mortes déposées sur le sol. Oui, aussi facilement que ça, tellement facilement ...


One-Shot sur Gaara & Sakura (_point de vue Sakura au début et Gaara pour la fin_).

Le titre exacte est : « La réalité c'est l'illusion créée par l'absence de drogues. » de **Richard Desjardins. **

Crédit : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Genres :Tragédie - Death-fic - U.A

Extrait : **« C'est drôle comme on pense ne pas tomber aussi facilement de l'autre côté, qu'on croit être assez fort pour ne pas céder à cette pression. Mais une personne peut absolument tout faire basculer, comme le vent qui balaierait les feuilles mortes déposées sur le sol. Oui, aussi facilement que ça, tellement facilement ... »**

One-Shot écrit avec la musique Hurts - Unspoken.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« C'est drôle comme on pense ne pas tomber aussi facilement de l'autre côté, qu'on croit être assez fort pour ne pas céder à cette pression. Mais une personne peut absolument tout faire basculer, comme le vent qui balaierait les feuilles mortes déposées sur le sol. Oui, aussi facilement que ça, tellement facilement ... »

C'était une soirée tout à fait normale, une soirée d'ados sans histoires. Alcool, shit et sexe. Quoi de plus banal que ça ? Je finis mon verre, à combien j'en suis ? Aucune idée, mais les effets commencent à être là. J'ai cette sensation de planer intense, ce bien être qu'on a que rarement l'occasion de pouvoir ressentir. Je sors, prendre un peu l'air et reposer mes oreilles de ce brouhaha qui commence à être insupportable. Je m'assoie sur une marche, légèrement recroquevillée pour garder un peu de chaleur, preuve que je n'étais pas encore assez bourrée pour ne pas craindre le froid. Mon verre à côté de moi, je regarde les étoiles, ces choses qui mon toujours fascinées. Plutôt étrange, sachant que c'est des boules de gaz à des millions de kilomètres.

Je sens un mouvement près de moi, comme une personne qui s'installe. Je tourne la tête, et remarque que s'était un gars qui s'allumait un joint. Sa tête légèrement penchée en avant, le pétard en bouche, une main qui tient le briquet et l'autre qui empêche le vent d'éteindre la flamme. Il tire un grand coup, bascule sa tête en arrière, comme le bien-être à l'état pur et recrache la fumée, la regardant s'évaporer dans les airs. Un fin sourire se dessine sur son visage et il me regarde ensuite, sûrement amusé de mon comportement. Je souris à mon tour et retourne à ma contemplation des astres.

« _ Fasciné par ce ciel étoilé ? **me demande-t-il**.

_ On a l'impression d'être minuscule, quelque chose d'insignifiant ...

_ Nous sommes insignifiants. Nous vivons pour mourir à la fin, une vie courte et avec que des emmerdes. **tire de nouveau une latte**.

_ La vie est merdique seulement si tu la vois de cette œil. Faut positiver les choses, tu vois ?

_ Tu as fumé combien de beuh avant que je débarque ? **rit-il doucement**.

_ Je ne touche pas à ce genre de drogue.

_ Sérieux ? T'sais, s'pas une latte qui va te tuer ...

_ Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce genre de chose, tout simplement. Quelques verres me suffisent amplement. Pourquoi avoir ce besoin de tester d'autres choses ?

_ Pour découvrir.

_ Et quand tu as découvert, pourquoi continuer ?

_ Car ça apporte un bien être que tu n'as pas forcément tout le temps. »

On continue de parler un peu, il me prête sa veste, me voyant trembler comme une feuille. Puis, la soirée se termine pour moi, ma mère était devant la maison, à m'attendre tranquillement. Gaara m'a dis de garder la veste, une excuse pour qu'on puisse se rencontrer de nouveau. Je suis partie de la soirée avec un sourire, impatiente de le revoir.

Deux semaines sont passées depuis, et je me retrouve devant Gaara, un joint en moins. Il me sourit, m'attendant devant le lycée. Je peux mieux le détailler cette fois-ci, lui et ses cheveux rouges en pagaille, ses yeux verts clairs qui nous hypnotisent. Je m'approche encore et constate qu'il a une peau légèrement caramélisée et un drôle de tatouage sur le front. Je grimace légèrement en le voyant, m'imaginant la douleur qu'il a pu ressentir quand l'aiguille transperçait sa peau.

« _ Oh, sympa la tête en me voyant !

_ Désolée, mais c'est ton tatouage ! Tu n'as pas trop souffert quand tu te l'es fait ? **questionnais-je**.

_ Oh si, j'ai morflé même. Mais bon, je keaf le résultat finalement ! En plus, ta vue, rouge comme mes cheveux sang ? Il pète, hein !

_ Les chevilles, ça va aussi non ?

_ Très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Bon, je te paye un verre ?

_ Oh, tu sais, je dois rentrer chez moi donc ce n'est pas vraiment possible ... Mais j'ai ta veste au moins !

Je fouille mon sac et la lui sors.

_ Tu sais, je te l'offre en fait ... Je trouve que le vert forêt te va bien. **me dit-il dans un sourire**.

_ Non, non, je t'assure reprends-là ! En plus, on ne se connait qu'à peine, je vais me sentir mal à l'aise si-

_ Sakura, Sakura ! Quand comprendras-tu qu'il faut avoir du caractère dans la vie et ne pas être timide ?

_ Je ne suis pas timide !

_ Vraiment ? Alors viens prendre un verre avec moi. Tu sais, j'beau être un fumeur, je ne suis pas un violeur !

_ La rime était voulue ?

_ Hé ! J'ai passé des heures dessus, sachant très bien que tu allais me filer entre les doigts !

_ Juste pour ça, j'accepte ta proposition ! A une seule condition !

_ Laquelle ? **me demande-il, curieux**.

_ Je te la dirais après que tu m'aie payé un verre !

Je souris et le suivis jusqu'à un barre verre un cinéma. Je passe de nouveau un super moment avec lui, il me faisait toujours autant rire et pour une fois, je ne l'ai pas vu fumer un autre joint. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à chez moi, trouvant des excuses pour me tenir la main entre temps. Une fois devant mon immeuble, il me fait la bise et commence à s'éloigner. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence crier _ Gaara, la prochaine fois, viens me voir avant que deux semaines se soient écoulées ! C'est ça la condition !. Il se retourne, sourit et reprend sa route. Je monte rapidement chez moi, le cœur battant rapidement. Cette journée finit comme les autres, avec le peu de devoirs qui me restaient à faire.

Plusieurs autres jours passent et Gaara était tous les soirs devant l'établissement, m'attendant et me raccompagnant jusqu'à mon domicile. Il me propose de tirer une latte sur son joint, hésitante et refusant d'abord, je finis par accepter. Je m'étouffe et il me tapote doucement le dos. Je deviens rouge de honte, complètement gênée d'avoir toussé. C'était la première fois que je fumais. Je recommence et tousse pas cette fois si, appréciant même le goût de la beuh dans ma bouche.

_ Et bah tu vois, tu fume comme une pro ! **me dit-il**.

_ Je suppose que c'est un compliment ...

_ Oui, un peu !

Je me mets à rire sous son comportement enfantin, tire une dernière latte et lui redonne son joint.

_ Tu sais ... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcer de fumer car je fume ...

_ Oh, non, je voulais juste tester. Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit qu'on devait découvrir certaine chose ? Bah voilà, c'est fait !

_ Oh, mais c'est que tu rêves d'aventure mademoiselle ! Et bah tu sais quoi ? J'ai un autre défi pour toi ! N'est-ce pas grandiose ?

_ Hm ... Tout dépend de ton idée, en réalité.

_ Oh, c'est simple, très simple même. **dit Gaara tout en se penchant devant mon visage**. Tu dois juste ... M'embrasser.

Je rougis, complètement prise au dépourvue. L'embrasser ? Alors que je le connais à peine ? Alors qu'on n'est pas ensemble ?! Je baisse la tête, honteuse de mon comportement.

_ Hey, je ne te force pas hein ! Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais ! Même si c'est vexant en fait...

Je mords ma lèvre, attrape son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse rapidement, tout en le poussant à la fin.

_ ...

_ ...

_ Je mis attendais pas ... oh, tu m'as surpris ! **ris**.

_ Rigole pas, c'est gênant !

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi, tu embrasses bien. Même si s'était trop rapide pour que je puisse dire si tu embrasses réellement bien ... Mais tu as les lèvres douces.

_ Tu es en train de dire que j'embrasse mal ?! **je fronce les sourcils**.

_ Je suis en train de dire que tu n'as pas assez de couille pour pouvoir m'embrasser réellement, sans te précipiter pour te dire que tu as sauté le pas. Tu vois, m'embrasser comme si j'étais important. Une bouée de sauvetage, ton mec, enfin, un truc du genre quoi !

L'embrasser comme si s'était mon copain ? J'avais déjà dû prendre le plus de courage possible pour l'embrasser comme ça, plus, c'était impossible !

_ Tu sais, tu me fais bien rire. Tu me dis, en gros, que je n'ai pas de cran mais toi ... Toi, tu ne m'as pas embrassé. Qui est la mauviette, maintenant ? **je le taquine**.

Il arque un sourcil, puis me fait un sourire craquant qui me fait louper un battement. Il s'approche de moi, lentement et je ne bouge pas, le défiant du regard. Sa main caresse ma joue tendrement.

_ Sakura, tu ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues... Si je t'embrasse, la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, ça sera un rencard alors ! »

Sans que j'aie le temps de répondre, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes délicatement. D'abord surprise, je ne réponds pas, puis, petit à petit, je me détends et approfondis. Timidement d'abord, puis plus déterminée. On s'éloigne l'un de l'autre quand je réalise que je vais être en retard chez moi et pars en courant vers l'entrée, ne me retournant pas, sachant très bien qu'il avait son sourire de victorieux coller au visage.

Une fois à l'intérieur de chez moi, j'entends ma mère crier contre mon père. Surprise de l'entre hurler, je rentre dans le salon. Je vois mon père habiller de sa tenue de travail -costard-, la cravate défaite, ses cheveux gris en pagaille, comme si il sortait du lit. Ma mère fait des grands gestes dans tous les sens, alors que mon père reste assis sur sa chaise, complètement détendu.

« _ Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? **je demande d'une petite voix**.

_ Ah, ma puce, comment s'est passé ta journée ? **me questionne mon père**.

_ Bien mais il se passe quoi ici ?

_ Ta mère s'en prend à moi car je suis rentré un peu tard. D'ailleurs, tu rentres bien tard, toi aussi !

_ Oh, oui, j'étais avec un ami ...

_ Un ami ? **questionne ma mère**.

_ Oui ... Bon, j'ai des devoirs.

Je pars rapidement dans ma chambre, sachant très bien qu'un interrogatoire va être mis en place. Mon père était un peu cool, me laissant plus de liberté. Mais ma mère, elle, il fallait qu'on file droit, pas le droit à un écart. J'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, je dis un bref Entré , tout en continuant mon exercice de maths.

_ Désires-tu parler avec ton vieux père ?

_ Si c'est à propos de mon ami, il s'appelle Gaara, il fait des études littéraires, il vit avec son grand frère et sa grande sœur dans un appart pas loin du lycée. Son âge ? Le même que le mien.

_ ... Et est-ce que ... Enfin ...

Je soupire, laisse tomber mon stylo et le regarde. Papa poule un jour, papa poule toujours.

_ Ce n'est pas mon petit ami. Un bon ami, certes, mais pas plus.

_ C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »

Je me mets à rougir et replonge dans mes devoirs, sous le rire de mon père.

Le jour suivant, Gaara m'attendait encore devant le lycée, un grand sourire au visage quand je m'approche de lui.

« _ Alors, prête pour ce rencard ?

_ ... Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, vu que c'était un défi.

_ T'as tout à fait raison !

Il me prend par la main et m'entraine dans un parc. On s'installe dans l'herbe, je le regarde rouler, très concentré sur ce qu'il fait. Je regarde ses doigts glisser sur la feuille, l'emmener vers ses lèvres et lécher le bout collant pour ensuite, finir de rouler.

_Tu m'apprendra à rouler ?

_ ... Tu comptes fumer ? **me demande-t-il, surpris**.

_ Non, c'est juste que j'aimerai savoir comment on fait. En fait, ça n'a pas l'air compliqué mais la pratique, c'est tout autre.

_ J'ai mis du temps avant de savoir maitriser la chose. Mais au moins, tu pourras me rouler mes p'tits bédos quand je saurais trop déchiré pour le faire !

_ Hey, je ne suis pas une machine à joint !

_ Pour le moment, miss, pour le moment ! **dit-il dans un sourire**. »

Il allume son joint, me prends dans ses bras et on s'allonge dans l'herbe. On regarde les nuages, imaginant des formes dans le ciel. Je lui pique son pétard et le fume. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un brouillard, voir un nuage. Je me sens légèrement, apaisée, complètement dans les airs. Est-ce que c'est ça, planer ? Je sens sa main caresser mes cheveux, ma nuque, mon cou puis ma joue. Je souris fasse à tant de tendresse. Je m'approche de ses lèvres et l'embrasse, me collant contre lui pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur.

On s'embrasse une dernière fois devant chez moi et je rentre rapidement. J'ai encore l'impression d'être à l'ouest, une bonne douche me ferra descendre ... Enfin, j'espère. Je file directement dans la douche, l'eau froide me fou une claque et je sors rapidement, complètement gelée. Je m'habille de nouveau et constate que mes vêtements puent le tabac, l'alcool et le shit. Merde ! Je sors enroulée de ma serviette, me mets en pyjama et balance mes vêtements dans la corbeille à linge sale. Faut que je trouve une technique pour ne pas puer si je ne veux pas me faire prendre. Je vais dans le salon, m'allonge sur les jambes de ma mère et me fais caresser les cheveux, m'endormant petit à petit.

Deux mois sont passés depuis que je sors avec Gaara. Tout se passait toujours aussi bien entre nous. Rigolade, câlin, fumer, boire. J'appréciais de plus en plus sa compagnie, et les joints ne me gênaient plus tant que ça. Je fumais même assez souvent avec le roux, mais ne devenais pas dépendante pour autant. Avec mes parents, ça se passe de moins en moins bien. J'avais demandé plus de liberté, d'autonomie. Mon père a accepté, trouvant ça normal mais ma mère, elle, non. Des disputes tous les jours, elle accusait même Gaara d'être la cause de mon changement, m'empêchant même de le voir. Mais je faisais le mur, ne voulant plus être soumise à ma mère. Je m'entendais bien avec son frère et sa sœur aussi, ils fumaient eux aussi des joints de temps en temps, à croire que c'est de famille !

Je rentre chez moi, complètement défoncée et va directement dans la cuisine, me préparer un bon casse-dalle. Sans que je comprenne ce qui se passe, je me retrouve plaquée au mur par ma mère qui me hurle dessus. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et la repousse, complètement perdue.

« _ Depuis quand tu fumes ?!

_ Hein ?

_ Tu as les yeux rouges, tu pues je ne sais quoi, c'est lui qui te force, c'est ça ?!

_ Mais ... Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_ Fais pas l'innocente Sakura, arrête de le protéger ! Je refuse que tu le revois, je suis bien claire ?!

_ Tss, ouais, c'est ça ! Vas-y, barre toi, tu me gonfles là ! **la pousse et pars dans ma chambre**.

_ Comment tu me parles ?! Je suis ta mère je te signale !

_ Putain, mais arrête de vouloir diriger ma vie ! Je ne suis pas toi, je serais jamais toi ! Lâche moi, laisse-moi vivre, occupe-toi de ton cul au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires !

_ Où est ma petite fille ...

_ Ta petite fille s'est barrée, elle en avait marre d'être un modèle pour une pauvre conne comme toi ! »

Elle s'approche rapidement de moi et me fout une gifle. Surprise, je pose ma main sur ma joue, la regarde, la dévisage. C-comment a-t-elle osé me gifler ?! Je me précipite dehors, attrapant mon sac au passage et cours jusqu'aux escaliers de secours, descendant toujours plus vite, l'entendant crier mon nom. Je cours dehors, toujours plus vite, espérant qu'elle ne me suive pas. Je m'arrête dans une ruelle, attrape mon portable et appelle Gaara. Une, deux, trois sonneries et il décroche :

« _ Allo ma fleur ? **dit une voix défoncée**.

_ Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? **dis-je essoufflée**.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Ma mère m'a foutue une gifle, elle m'interdit de te voir ... **je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux**.

_ Viens, je fais un bout de chemin pour te rejoindre, je fais le plus vite possible ! **raccroche**. »

Je range mon portable, mets mon sac sur mon dos et me remets à courir, priant que ma mère n'ai pas prévenu mon père et qu'il me cherche pas en voiture.

Je dors dans les bras de Gaara, complètement nue, lui caressant son torse. Il a les yeux fermé, le visage apaisé, la respiration lente. Il m'avait promis que mes parents ne nous empêcheraient pas de nous voir, qu'il serait toujours là. Je m'endors donc, essayant de ne penser à rien.

Je rentre de nouveau chez moi, tête baissée. Je n'entends aucun bruit et je me dépêche de prendre des affaires de rechange, pour plusieurs nuits. Je prends même de l'argent, autant le mien et l'argent que mes parents planquent dans un pot dans la cuisine. Je sursaute quand j'entends la porte claquer et je planque mon sac sous le lit. Je vois une ombre s'approcher rapidement d'ici et mon père débarque dans la chambre. Les yeux rouges, des cernes visibles sous les yeux. Il s'approche de moi et me sert contre lui.

« _ Tu étais où ?! On était mort d'inquiétude avec ta mère ! Ne nous fais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?!

_ Oh, c'est rien, on a haussé le ton avec maman et je suis partie. Je ne suis pas morte non plus.

_ Sakura, tu files un mauvais coton depuis un petit moment. Je suis d'accord que tu recherches de la liberté, c'est normal mais penses-tu réellement que prendre de la drogue va t'aider ?

_ Papa, je fume à peine un joint une fois de temps en temps ! C'est juste l'histoire de décompresser, j'en fume pas un le matin et vingt dans une journée non plus ! C'est un par semaine et encore ! Ce n'est pas que j'ai tout le temps les yeux rouges que je suis défoncée ! Je te signale que je dors peu depuis que je m'approche de certains examens, que je suis tombée malade et que j'ai comme des allergies. Direct, vous pensez que je me drogue ! Vous aurez pu m'en parler avant, non ? A la place, maman me fout une gifle, super l'éducation !

_ Tu as vu comment tu m'as parlé, Sakura ?

Je sursaute quand j'entends la voix de ma mère, qui était à l'entrée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement en pagaille, ses yeux rouges avec quelques larmes qui coulent et des cernes visibles, pour elle aussi. Ils n'avaient pas dormi ou quoi ?

_ Tu m'as mal parlé aussi, fallait que je m'exprime, j'en avais marre de toujours me taire et que tu choisisses à ma place. Comprendre que j'ai bientôt dix-huit ans, que je suis plus une gamine !

_ Oh et tu crois être une grande car tu t'approches de la majorité ? Écoute ma fille, ce n'est pas que tu auras bientôt l'âge d'avoir le permis que c'est être adulte ! Le temps que tu vivras sous notre toit, tu suivras nos règles, un point c'est tout !

_ Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de voir Gaara, il n'y est pour rien ! Tu l'accuses d'être celui qui me fait tirer une ou deux lattes parfois, alors que tu ne sais rien de lui !

_ Tu ne nous l'as jamais présenté, tu nous parles même pas de lui ! **crie ma mère**.

_ Car tu ne l'aimeras jamais ! A tes yeux, faut que je sois avec un coincé du cul comme toi !

_ Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton a ta mère ! **me menace mon père**. »

Et voilà que la parfaite petite famille se déchire, détruite de l'intérieur. Une mère qui accuse le père de ne pas être assez présent, ne pas être assez autoritaire, quand à lui, le géniteur, celui qui est censé être l'homme de famille dit que c'est la faute de la mère. Oh oui, toujours en train de s'accuser, mettre la faute sur les autres mais jamais sur soi. J'attends que tout le monde dorme pour partir, discrètement, mais sûrement. Mon sac sur l'épaule, mes chaussures dans ma main, je sors donc de l'appartement. Je descends avec l'ascenseur, sors et vois mon beau prince à la rescousse. Gaara, tranquillement en train de m'attendre, un joint en bouche, sa capuche qui le cache. Et on part en courant, main dans la main, riant comme des fous.

Une fois chez lui, on décide de fumer un peu, l'histoire de fêter ça. Je n'arrive même plus à compter le nombre de joint qui ont tourné, je n'arrive même plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Je vois Gaara faire je ne sais quoi avec un briquet et une cuillère. Je me redresse du mieux que je peux, je sens ma tête tourner dans tous les sens, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un bateau en plein milieu d'un orage. Je le vois se piquer dans le bras et je grimace en voyant ça. Comment peut-on s'planter une aiguille soit même dans le bras ?

« _ Tu veux tester ?

_ J'aurais mal ?

_ Pas si tu ne bouges pas et que tu te détends ... Je peux te le faire, si tu veux.

J'hoche la tête, retire ma veste et lui tend le bras. Il me met je ne sais quoi autour du bras, sert et me prépare une autre aiguille. Je ferme les yeux, en essayant de penser à rien. Je sens une légère pression dans le bras, j'ouvre mes paupières et vois Gaara retirer l'aiguille. Il m'embrasse ensuite et me caresse les cheveux.

J'ouvre les yeux et vois que je suis dehors, complètement congelée. Comment je suis arrivée ici ? Je vois pleins de personnes autour de moi, qui crient, chantent, dansent. Tout résonne vu que nous sommes sous un pont, une odeur de pisse arrive même à mes narines. Je tourne la tête et vois Gaara qui fume un joint, je soupire de soulagement, je ne suis pas toute seule. Je me redresse du mieux que je peux et je le vois me fixé étrangement.

« _ Où tu vas ?

_ J'ai besoin de boire quelque chose ...

_ Tiens ma bière. **me dit-il en me la tendant**.

Je me rassoie et la bois, puis je fume de nouveau des joints, me collant à lui pour avoir de la chaleur. Je commence à trembler, mes dents claquent entre elles tellement j'ai froid. Je commence à avoir mal au corps, ma tête tourne et j'ai envie de vomir. Je vois Gaara bouger les lèvres, mais je ne comprends rien. Il me frappe doucement sur la joue, j'entends rien, aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression de sombrer, de m'endormir petit à petit. Le froid me perce de tous les côtés, mon cœur bat de plus en plus lentement. J'ai du mal à respirer, j'étouffe, de l'air, pitié, de l'air ! Mes yeux se ferment de plus en plus, je n'arrive plus à lutter pour les garder ouverts.

_ Sakura, bébé, ne ferme pas les yeux ! »

Sa voix, je l'entends. Parle, parle, pitié, Gaara, pitié aide moi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? J'ai l'impression de bouger dans tous les sens, comme si on me transportait. Est-ce qu'on est en train de me bouger ? Je sombre de nouveau dans la fatigue, je n'ai plus aucune force. Je sens ma tête partir en arrière, comme si je tombais d'un immeuble. J'ai l'impression d'être emportée dans un trou noir sans fin, le néant m'accueille les bras ouverts.

Je ré-ouvre petit à petit mes yeux, les referme et recommence plusieurs fois cette exercice. Où suis-je ? J'examine le plafond blanc, les murs blancs et la lumière qui m'attaque les yeux. Je tourne ma tête vers un bruit et vois ma mère arriver vers moi, en larmes. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Comment m'a telle retrouvé ?! J'ouvre la bouche et me mets à tousser. Mon corps me fait mal, j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un bus. J'ai soif, je veux dormir, j'ai faim ! On retire la couette que j'ai sur moi et je me replis d'un coup, ma peau rentre en contact avec l'air frais, ce qui me fais trembler.

« _ Je suis désolé, on ne peut pas garder votre fille.

_ Attendez, vous êtes en train de, en train de me dire que son overdose n'était pas grave ? Qu'on s'en fout et que je dois la ramener, comme si de rien n'était ?! **crie mon père**.

_ Je suis désolé, mais des cas comme elle, j'en vois par dizaine. Et ça, tous les jours. »

Une overdose ? J'ai donc fais une overdose ? Comment j'ai atterri ici ? Gaara, où est Gaara ?! Je sens qu'on me tire par le bras et je grimace. Mon père et ma mère me soulèvent tous deux d'un côté et me font mettre mes pieds au sol. Un frisson parcourt mon corps, mes pieds nus et le carrelage ne font pas bon ménage. Je commence à marcher mais je me sens partir sur le côté. Ma tête me tourne de nouveau, je vois tout ce qui m'entoure partir dans des drôles de formes. Je cris quand je sens qu'on me tient plus fortement sur le bras, j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression que ma peau brûle et que mes os sont broyés. Je me sens partir en avant et je ferme les yeux.

Je me tourne légèrement, je suis dans quelque chose de chaud, moelleux. J'ouvre mes yeux petit à petit, vois un mur violet en face de moi. Je suis dans ma chambre ? Je me redresse, doucement, grimaçant sous la douleur. J'ai fait la fête toute la nuit ou quoi ? Je sors de mes draps, m'approche de mes rideaux, légèrement ouvert, et tire d'un coup. Le soleil m'agresse, mes yeux me brûlent et une migraine affreuse vient d'apparaitre. Je me plis, me mets en boule et tiens ma tête entre mes mains. Mon dieu, que ça s'arrête ! J'entends des pas s'approcher rapidement, je sens plus la lumière autour de moi et je regarde ce qui ce passe. Mon père est devant moi, accroupit et m'examine.

« _ Pourquoi ...

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

_ Pourquoi touches-tu à toute ces merdes ?

_ ...

La drogue, voilà donc de quoi il parle. Je soupire, me redresse du mieux que je peux et sors de ma chambre. J'ai faim, j'ouvre le frigo et me fais un big sandwich. Je le mange rapidement sous les yeux de mon père et je m'arrête pour me pencher dans levier et vomir.

_ Ton estomac ne supportera pas la nourriture pendant un moment. Bienvenue dans le monde du sevrage !

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu ne sortiras plus d'ici, tu ne verras plus ce Gaara, tu toucheras plus à la drogue. **me dit-il d'une voix sévère.**

Je me mets à rire et le dévisage. Lui qui n'a jamais tenu tête à ma mère croyait que j'allais lui obéir aussi facilement ?

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

_ Tu te crois pour l'homme de la famille, mais tu n'es même pas capable de dire à maman qu'elle te casse les couilles !

Il s'approche de moi et me gifle. Je tombe sur le côté, me cogne contre la table avant et m'étale au sol ensuite. Je grimace, les larmes coulent toutes seules. Je me mets en boule et me retiens de crier.

_ Sakura, pardon, je ne voulais pas !

_ Dégage ! **criais-je**. »

J'entends des pas se précipiter au loin, des bruits de touches de téléphone. Je me relève, doucement et regarde ce qu'il se passe. Il est au salon, fait les cent pas, le téléphone à l'oreille. Je m'approche doucement de la porte d'entrée, ouvre la porte délicatement et pars. Je sors par les escaliers, m'arrête à l'étage en dessous et appel l'ascenseur. Une fois celui-ci arrivé, je rentre et appuie sur le bouton de l'étage. Je me regarde dans le miroir et grimace sous mon reflet. Mes cheveux roses sont secs, partent dans tous les sens. Mon noir a coulé, ma peau est blanche, voire translucide. Je porte un haut large qui m'arrive en dessous des fesses, rien sur mes jambes et pieds nus. J'allais devoir trouver une solution pour ne pas avoir des ennuis en chemin.

Je sors rapidement de la boite, cours jusqu'à la sortie et pars le plus rapidement. Je cours le plus vite possible, passe par les endroits où il y a foule pour pas que mon père me retrouve facilement. J'essaye de ne pas regarder derrière moi, d'arriver le plus vite possible jusqu'à chez Gaara. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai mal de partout. J'ai chaud, d'un coup j'ai froid, je n'arrive plus à me gérer. Je m'arrête dans une ruelle, reprends mon souffle. Je transpire, je respire fort mais je dois continuer. Je ne suis pas loin de chez lui, si proche ... Je longe le mur, me tiens à lui et sonne a la porte. J'entends des bruits de verrous et la porte s'ouvre sur une fille blonde, décoiffé. Temari, la sœur de mon homme. Elle m'aide à rentrer, ses yeux vert sapin m'examinent, inquiète. Elle crie le nom de son frère et je plis les yeux, sa voix résonne dans ma tête, j'ai mal.

Je sens une main caresser ma joue et je regarde, souris en voyant une touffe rouge.

« _ Mon amour, j'ai eu peur pour toi !

_ J'ai froid ...

_ Je vais te mettre sous la couette.

Je sens qu'il me soulève et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Une fois couverte, je commence à trembler, complètement congelée.

_ Il s'est passé quoi hier ? **demandais-je**.

_ Tu te souviens de quoi ?

_ Bah, qu'on était ici et d'un coup, sous un vieux pont.

_ Oula, sacré trou noir ! Bah on a dansé, fumé, fait l'amour puis on a décidé de sortir et voir des potes. Tu t'es endormie contre moi et d'un coup, tu t'es réveillée. Ta voulu partir boire, mais tu t'es écroulée et tu as fait une crise. On a appelé les secours, j'ai voulu rester avec toi jusqu'au bout mais ils m'ont attrapé dès qu'ils ont entendu les sirènes. Pardonne-moi Sakura, j'aurais dû être là !

Il se met devant moi, les larmes aux yeux et baisse la tête. Je ne lui en veux pas, je suis contente de savoir qu'il n'a rien.

_ Idiot ... Tu aurais eu des ennuis si tu étais resté !

_ Pas grave, je suis là pour tous les moments !

_ On n'est pas marié...

_ Qui sais, peut-être qu'un jour ... **me dit-il, dans un petit sourire**.

_ Fais-moi pas rire, j'ai mal de partout !

_ J'ai de quoi t'apaiser, si tu veux ...

_ J'ai fait une overdose, je ne pense pas que c'est conseillé de prendre quelque chose après ...

_ Ce n'est pas des champis qui vont te faire quoi que ce soit ! Mais si tu préfères un médoc, je comprendrais ...

_ Médocs ...

_ Allonge toi, je vais te chercher ça.

Il embrasse mon front et part. Je m'allonge dans le lit et somnole. Je sens l'odeur du renfermé, du shit autour de moi. Faudrait qu'il ouvre ses fenêtres un jour ... Je souris doucement en pensant à sa tête quand il découvrira une odeur pure dans sa demeure. Il va bouder pendant un petit moment, je le sens. J'ouvre mes yeux quand j'entends un bruit près de moi et le vois en train de mettre un cachet dans de l'eau.

_ Tes parents te laissent encore me voir ?

_ Je me suis enfuie ...

_ ... Ils vont envoyer les flics ...

_ J'ai dix-sept ans, je fais ce que je veux !

_ Tu l'as dit, tu as dix-sept ans, pas dix-huit.

Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse.

_ Tu comptes me larguer ?

_ Dis pas n'importe quoi ! **soupira Gaara**.

_ Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

_ Car je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois en froid avec ta famille par ma faute !

_ Oh, c'est vrai, je devrais ne plus jamais te voir pour ne pas les perdre !

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, Sakura ! Je veux pas te perdre mais je ne veux pas que tu me reproche d'être la cause de votre séparation, c'est tout !

Il me tend le verre et je m'allonge, ignorant son geste.

_ Fais pas ta gamine, bois.

_ J'ai que dix-sept ans, pas dix-huit, je fais ma gamine si je veux !

_ Ouais, t'm'as saoulé, je vais fumer un joint !

Je l'entends rouler et le foudroie du regard. Ce connard roule alors qu'on se prend la tête ! Je le vois allumer son joint (combien de minutes je l'ai regardé ? Je n'ai plus la notion du temps) et tirer dessus, voyant ses épaules s'apaiser doucement. Je m'assoie et le regarde, honteuse de mon comportement.

_ Je suis désolée ...

_ ... Moi aussi ... Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute ... Je suis juste inquiet, tu comprends ? **caresse ma joue**.

_ Oui ... Fais-moi tirer !

Je me penche et fume. Un joint, deux joints, trois joints ... Je n'ai plus mal, je me sens calme, loin de tous mes soucis. Il me tire la langue, une petite pilule sur celle-ci et je la prends avec ma bouche, tout sourire. Une pilule, deux pilules, trois pilules ... Je sens partir ailleurs, dans un monde sans guerre, sans violence, rien que d'amour ! Je me mets à rire, caresser le visage de Gaara qui m'examine, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Un aqua maintenant ... J'ai du mal a respirer, mais j'ai pas la force de me lever et d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Je lui demande de me passer la bouteille d'eau, il me la tend et je la bois. Plusieurs gorgées, ma bouche n'est plus pâteuse.

_ Doucement, on s'est tapé un kiff avec un pote avec la bouteille.

_ T'as mis quoi dedans ?

_ De l'héroïne ... Du gâchis mais on en a tellement mis que tu vas planer ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je sens des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je me mets à rire, on danse, on fume et je continue de boire, je regarde la table et cherche l'Efferalgan, s'entend la douleur revenir à la tête. Je prends le petit cachet blanc et l'avale. Je m'allonge pour essayer de me calmé un peu, Gaara caresse mes cheveux. J'ai envie de vomir, j'ai chaud mais quand je retire la couette, j'ai froid. Je me mets à transpirer, je tremble. Je le vois partir et revenir avec une couette. Il ferme la fenêtre et allume une petite lumière au fond de la chambre. Je me plis en deux quand je sens une douleur violente à l'estomac. Je respire de plus en plus fort, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'entaille la peau.

Je vois une ombre devant moi, mais je vois trouble. Je respire de plus en plus fort, je suis en sueur, j'ai froid, je veux vomir, ma tête tourne. Non, non, pas encore ! J'ai sommeil de nouveau et je ferme de plus en plus les yeux, luttant du mieux que je peux pour pas les fermer. Je vois à peine Gaara se précipiter devant moi, est-ce qu'il m'appelle, me parle ? Panique-t-il ? Je vois que du noir, j'ai l'impression que mon crâne va exploser. Puis, je n'ai plus froid, je n'ai plus mal et je sombre dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Je la secoue, paniqué. Elle n'ouvre plus les yeux, elle est froide, encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Je hurle le nom de ma sœur, continuant de secouer Sakura. Je retire les couettes et la redresse, le tenant bien dans mes bras et lui fout des petites gifles. Je vois Temari devant moi, elle m'aide à soulever mon amour et l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain. On la met sous l'eau froide, mais rien, aucune réaction. Je me mets à pleurer, suppliant ma rose d'ouvrir les yeux. Temari regarde si elle respire, rien, sa poitrine ne se soulève pas. Ses lèvres sont devenues légèrement violacées, sa peau part dans des couleurs étranges. Je la prends dans mes bras, me penche d'avant en arrière, continuant de l'appeler. Non, non, reviens, pitié, reviens ! Qu'est-ce que je vais être sans toi ?! Je sens une déchirure au plus profond de moi, j'ai du mal à respirer, ma vue se trouble. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, à comprendre ce que me dit ma sœur. Je sers le corps de ma belle plus fort contre moi, refusant de l'abandonner, espérant vainement qu'elle revienne.

J'embrasse son front, ses joues, ses lèvres. Elle est si froide, où est donc passé ma lumière ? Où est mon étoile ? Je l'ai tué, c'est ma faute ! J'aurais jamais dû l'approcher, je me hais, je me hais ! Je la dépose doucement au sol, va dans ma chambre et prends la bouteille, prends a max de pilule et en avale le plus possible. Je refuse d'aller en taule, je ne veux pas affronter les regards des gens. Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Je retourne dans la salle de bain, la reprends dans mes bras et me colle contre le mur. Mes larmes continuent de couler, Temari revient. Tiens, elle était partie ? Je vois à peine ses yeux, est-ce qu'elle pleure aussi la disparition de ma rose ?

Je me sens tomber, mes yeux se ferment petit à petit. On m'attire, quelque chose extirpe mon âme de mon cœur. Je le sens, elle est là, la faucheuse. Je souris, essaye de respirer une dernière fois l'odeur de mon amour et commence à somnoler. Je sens qu'on me secoue, que ma tête part un peu partout, se cogne contre quelque chose de froid parfois. Qu'on me laisse, qu'on la laisse me prendre et m'emmener au loin ! Je regarde le plafond, la lumière m'aveugle, je sens les dernières larmes coulées et je souris. Est-ce que je te reverrais, mon étoile ?


End file.
